Gusto
The Gusta monsters are an Archetype released in Duel Terminal - Raid of the Inverz!!. Their name is based on the word "Gust" and their team symbol is a colored disc with a silver whirlwind. Their Synchro Monsters, Daigusta Eagles, Daigusta Garudos, and Daigusta Sphered, Level seems to be the combine Level of the monsters that appear in the picture All known Gusta monsters are WIND so they can use WIND support cards such as "Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi", and be special summoned by "Flying Kamakiri #1". The archetype is consisted of Winged Beast and Psychic, and Thunder-Type monster. The only Winged Beast-Type "Gusta" monsters and Gusta Squirrel are Tuner Monsters and all of the Synchro Monsters have "Daigusta" in their names. Due to their need to send the "Gusta" monsters to the Graveyard quickly, this Archetype can be paired with the "Lightsworn" archetype. Cards that involve the Graveyard such as "Pot of Avarice" and "Foolish Burial" are recommended in a "Gusta" deck. Also, because cards like "Daigusta Eagles" involve removing the "Gusta" monsters from play, you can also use "Burial from a Different Dimension" to re-fuel your Graveyard for more usages of the effects of the "Gusta" monsters. The archetype revolves around setting up quick Synchro Summons. This is done through a toolbox strategy - Wynnda, Miko of the Gusta, Gusta Eagle and Gusta Garudo help maintain Field Advantage by searching out each other. Gusta Eagle, Gusta Garudo, and Gusta Squirrel, are also Tuners, so the deck has easy access to Tuners to Synchro Summon. Wynnda, Miko of the Gusta is usually used as extra levels for Synchro Summons. As the searching from the three Gusta mentioned above and Synchro Summons put Gusta monsters in to the Graveyard quickly, this enables the effects of the Gusta through recycling the Gusta monsters. Gusta Exodia This deck revolves around using Brain Research Lab, Mind Master and Calm, Silent Gusta to perform a potential OTK. Using the Field Spell Brain Research Lab, normal summon Mind Master and another low level Psychic monster from your hand. Then using the effect of Mind Master, tribute the other monster for Calm, Silent Gusta - then tribute that for another Calm Silent Gusta, and then a third. Now that you have two Gusta monsters in your graveyard, use the effect of Calm, Silent Gusta, and return them to the deck to draw one card. Repeat until you have drawn all pieces of Exodia. If you draw any copies of Calm, Silent Gusta, you can simply use Hand Destruction and similar cards to send it to the graveyard. It also helps to use three copies of Wynnda, Miko of the Gusta. While her effect will be useless, she can be used as a tribute for Mind Master or a monster to be special summoned, and can help load the graveyard for the effect of Calm Silent Gusta. Weaknesses *Droll & Lock Bird and Effect Veiler can shut this deck down and even force the other player's intended OTK on themselves by taking a chance and waiting for the player to draw out 8 cards then activate Droll & Lock Bird or Effect Veiler then using a card to destroy Brain Research Lab to deal 8000 Life Points to you. *Transmigrasion Break can also stop the deck, however it dose not work from the hand. It dose stop the draw power for more than 1 turn making it a nice side deck card. Category:Archetype